D e M o N i C
by DemonBlade
Summary: The worst fear for the Shikon Hunters. A guaranty of death to come from a truly almost unbeatable demon. The Tetsusaiga was stolen by Naraku overnight…and Yokai Inuyasha had been set free…
1. chapter 1

Yo. Rei here. I just cam up with another fic.so that's 'bout 5 running at once.lol. Hope u like!  
  
D e M o N i C  
  
Genre: Horror/ Action-Adventure/ Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13 so far..  
  
  
  
D e M o N i C  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a day of horrors for our Shikon no Kakera hunters. A horror every single one of the villagers were frightened of happening. A guaranty of death to come from a truly almost unbeatable demon. The reason it was so frightening was because no one could protect the village and its inhabitance from it, because the protector was the being tearing it apart. The Tetsusaiga was stolen by Naraku overnight..and Yokai Inuyasha had been set free...  
  
Chapter 1: Demonic  
  
Yokai Inuyasha laughed maniacally as he ripped the head off of an innocent bystander. He threw the decapitated head, which had a mask of terror painted on its face, to the ground, the impact making a sick squelching sound. Yokai Inuyasha licked his claws clean of blood as he stared at the beheaded body, then he bent down and ripped the still fresh heart out of the corpse. He popped it into his mouth, blood dribbling down his chin as he chewed on the tender organ.  
  
Behind Yokai Inuyasha, Sango stared in shock. Her eyes fallowed the blood as it flowed down Yokai Inuyasha's chin and watched it fall. When the blood hit the ground, she snapped out of her revere and started to shake in rage. Sango grabbed her giant boomerang and tossed it at the...thing in front of her. The bladed boomerang soared nearer and nearer to its target's midsection, but as it was at arms length, Yokai Inuyasha grabbed out of the air and snapped it in two. He then tossed it into Inuyasha Forest.  
  
Sango stared in pure shock, eyes darting from Yokai Inuyasha to Inuyasha Forest. "No...he broke it...I can't believe it!"  
  
AS Sango stared at the forest, Yokai Inuyasha appeared in front of her. He snarled at her and then slashed her chest with his elongated claws, leaving five deep and long gashes behind. Then her picked Sango up and tossed her into the air. She slammed into the side of Kaede's hut, knocking her out. When Miroku tried to attack Yokai Inuyasha, he was tossed against Kaede's hut, knocked unconscious right next to Sango.  
  
Yokai Inuyasha scoffed, "Bah! Childs play! But there are still plenty of puny humans to toy with!" Suddenly, the sweet scent of lilies and rain assaulted his senses. "What is that smell? Perfume?" He sniffed the air slightly, catching the smell again. "No, it's a human scent. Familiar one at that, but who's?"  
  
Just then a cheerful voice erupted from the border of the village, "Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha! I'm back!" A figure could be seen, female, and it walked into the village. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around at the carnage. She scanned the premises, gazing from the decapitated man to Sango and Miroku's slumped and bleeding figures. Her gaze finally rested on the cause of all the destruction, Yokai Inuyasha. All of the feelings running thru her could be summed up in two words, "Oh shit."  
  
  
  
Soooooo...how wuzzit? R & R! 


	2. chapter 2

Hey all. It's me, Rei. I'm sick of people not knowing me by my true name. So call me Rachael. That's who I am. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing my fics! The Whipping Girl has gotten over 100 reviews with only 4 chapters! Thank you all so much! Cutting Game has received over 70 review. Thank you so much for that. I am also on the favorite place of 36 people! You all rock! And thank you, smaug() the annon reviewer, for that funny little review! Email me if you ever want to talk! Now, here is the long awaited 2nd chapter of Demonic! Ta ta for now!  
  
Last time.....  
  
Just then a cheerful voice erupted from the border of the village, "Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha! I'm back!" A figure could be seen, female, and it walked into the village. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around at the carnage. She scanned the premises, gazing from the decapitated man to Sango and Miroku's slumped and bleeding figures. Her gaze finally rested on the cause of all the destruction, Yokai Inuyasha. All of the feelings running thru her could be summed up in two words, "Oh shit."  
  
D e M o N i C  
  
Genre: Horror/ Action-Adventure/ Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kagome dropped her large pack to the ground and frantically began to rummage through it, searching for her first aid kit. When she found it, she rushed over to Sango's limp form. The young demon huntress was a mess. Her face and neck were riddled with cuts and she had five large gashes on her chest from where Inuyasha had slashed her with his claws. And to make everything worse, her left leg was twisted at an odd, unnatural angle. The gashes were bleeding profusely and from the look of it, Sango would most likely bleed to death if she did not get medical attention.  
  
Kagome ripped open her medical kit and took out rolls of bandage, gauze, and disinfectant. Quickly, Kagome began to dress the older girl's wounds. The gashes still bled by the time the young miko had finished, but it was not bleeding at an alarmingly fast rate. She would live.  
  
Kagome then rushed over to Miroku and checked him over. His condition was just as bad as Sango's. His hair was matted with blood from and unseen cuts and his nose was smashed and dripping blood much like a leaky faucet would drip water. He was bleeding from numerous cuts that scattered his body and his right arm was twisted in a strange direction. Inuyasha had done a number on the young monk. The raven haired miko hastily dressed Miroku's wounds, rapping bandage and applying disinfectant when needed, which was quite often.  
  
In the middle of making a makeshift splint for his broke arm, the medical tape ran out. She started to crawl quietly back towards her back pack to get more supplies, but just as she was about to reach it two legs blocked her way. Kagome looked up, her stormy blue eyes trailing up a red, kimono clad body. The face that greeted her was none other than Inuyasha's.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a scared, questioning tone. Her voice quivering.  
  
The face that greeted her was Inuyasha's, yet it was not Inuyasha at all. His bronzed skin was stained crimson with human blood and on his cheeks were red stripes, like the ones that adorned Sesshomaru's face. His eyes were no longer their normal amber color, but red with blue irises. His claws had become much longer and sharper; blood stained daggers attached to a man's hand. But his eyes were what changed the most. Not just the color had changed, but the emotions held in them. No longer did they hold a fiery spark of defiance and strength with an underlying hint of sorrow, but a blood lust like no other. No, this as not Inuyasha. This was a monster.  
  
The beast's eyes held a bit of surprise before it was wiped away and he growled, "How do you know my name, wench?"  
  
"It's me, Kagome! Inuyasha....please let me get to my pack! Miroku...." Her voice shook and her eyes were filled with fear as she tried to talk to the creature before her. she stared at Inuyasha with a scared, pleading look.  
  
Inuyasha looked her over with his crimson and blue eyes, drinking in her fright. The girl who knew his name was powerful, yet she cowered before him, he realized with glee. His face broke out into a feral, dangerous smirk that stretched the stripes on his cheeks before saying, "Humans....their blood is so easily shed. I'm board. I want to see what will happen if I take you....."  
  
"Take me," Kagome squeaked in question.  
  
Inuyasha did not even respond, he just rushed over a grabbed her, slinging her over his shoulder. Then her ran into the forest, taking them far away from the village that was left in shambles. 


End file.
